kingsman_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Richmond Valentine
|gender = Male|age = 64|date_of_birth = December 20, 1949|date_of_death = 2014|status = Deceased|movie = Kingsman: The Secret Service Kingsman: The Golden Circle (mentioned); (Flashback)|portrayed_by = Samuel L. Jackson}}Richmond Valentine was a well-known philanthropist and billionaire. Concerned with the environmental problems that Earth faces, he decided to take matters in his own hands by concocting a plan to kill a majority of the planet's population. He is the main antagonist of Kingsman: The Secret Service ''and a cameo character in ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Biography alentine is an extremely wealthy technology tycoon and a computer genius who wants to change the world by giving away SIM cards around the world. Unknown to people, he will later change the majority of the people in the world into extremely violent, barbaric, vicious animals that can actually to destroy everything in their way and possibly even kill themselves. He is the arch-enemy of the top secret organization called Kingsman who trains a young man called Eggs (the film's protagonist) and he is the CEO of his own technology giant company "Valentine Corporation". He employs gigantic army of soldiers and workers that works for him. Valentine's plan in the movie is revealed: Valentine conducts a test in the church, his hidden place broadcasting a signal to phones containing his SIM card which causes humans to become uncontrollably violent. Harry Hart, Eggs' mentor and guide at the Kingsman, is sent to investigate and follow after Valentine's plan. .]] After a lengthy massacre, in which only Harry survives, he is confronted and killed by Valentine while Eggs watches via video link. Valentine’s plan then becomes clear – he is going to broadcast the signal worldwide using his satellite network and cause a mass cull of the human race, sparing the Earth from further environmental damage by man. The Final Battle and Death After managing to kill Valentine's affiliate and traitorous Kingsmen leader Arthur, Eggsy, along with agents Roxy and Merlin, head to Valentine’s secret base in the mountains to stop him from executing his plan; with Roxy destroying Valentine's satellite while Eggsy stops Valentine himself. Valentine speeds up the plan upon noticing Eggsy when former Kingsman trainee, Charlie Hesketh, exposes him. After silencing Charlie with one of his devices, Eggsy flees to safety as Valentine starts the final phase of his plan. 's leg.]] During the raid on Valentine's base, the implanted devices are triggered, causing them to explode and kill off all of the VIPs who were part of Valentine’s plan. After a battle which ends with Eggsy killing Valentine’s assistant and right-hand woman, Gazelle, Eggsy hurls one of Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs into Valentine's chest, killing him as well as causing him to vomit at the sight of his own blood before collapsing onto the floor. With his last breath towards an amused Eggsy, Valentine dies of his injury. Relationships Allies * Gazelle † - Colleague * Chester King † - Enemy turned Ally * James Arnold † - Captor and Ally * Prime Minister of Sweden - Ally * Charles Hesketh † - Ally * Queen of England - Ally * Duke of Edinburgh - Ally Enemies * Kingsman ** Harry Hart - Enemy and Victim ** Eggsy Unwin - Enemy and Killer Trivia * In the comic, James Arnold was the villain, and Mark Hamill was one of the celebrities he abducted. The movie changed James Arnold to Richmond Valentine and Mark Hamill to James Arnold. * The comic belongs to Marvel, and Valentine's actor Samuel L. Jackson is known for portraying Nick Furyfor more than 9 years, as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thus, it is considered to be Jackson's second Marvel role as well as his first as a Marvel villain. Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Eggsy Unwin